


The Run and Go

by lupus



Series: Stucky AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Virgin Steve, but canon is so angsty they deserve some gross fluff ok?, but mostly fluff cause i'm trash and can't write anything else, honestly this is just fluff from start to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky Barnes first meets Steve Rogers, Bucky's standing half-naked in their apartment complex's laundry room. It's 2 a.m. on a Friday night (or is it considered a Saturday morning?) and for once Bucky is way too sober for all of this.<br/>The next thing Bucky knows, Steve is everywhere. Being hot and sarcastic and nice and overall perfect and Bucky is kind of totally and completely screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into this pairing and I have a lot of feelings about these two, so hopefully there will be more to come. This was originally only supposed to be a short, couple thousand words and then I somehow spewed out almost 15k worth of like tooth rotting fluff so??  
> I love college au's so this is basically me indulging myself. I've been writing this on and off for about a month and a half and I'm pretty sad to be done. I've loved every minute of writing it so hopefully you all enjoy it too!
> 
> *also not beta'd! I've proof-read everything a few times, but if you catch something I did not, feel free to politely point it out :)  
> **Title comes from ["The Run and Go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5BUyIVZjN0) by Twenty-One Pilots. Listen to it and think of Steve and Bucky

            “Ugh,” Bucky groans, fiddling with the knobs on one of the washers in his apartment complex’s basement. He smells like puke and beer and more puke, none of it his own. It was Dugan’s 21st, so he couldn’t really blame the guy for wanting to have some fun. But it’s past 2 a.m. on a Friday night – Saturday morning? – and Bucky’s stone cold sober and really can’t deal with this shit right now.

            He unties the flannel around his waist tossing it in the slowly filling wash. There’s no way anyone else in their apartment complex would decide to do laundry at this time on a Friday so Bucky deems it safe to strip right there in the basement. He brought sweats for the trek back upstairs cause he may be bold, but he’s not _that_ bold.

            He kicks off his boots and socks (his boots are a little sticky but that can be easily fixed) and grumbles as he shimmies out of his ripped black skinny jeans. He thinks he hears movement outside the door, but it’s probably just people coming in from their night out.

            “ _Ugh_ ,” he repeats throwing his shirt and pants in with probably a little too much force.

            “Geez, what did those clothes ever do to you?” Says a voice behind him, and Bucky honest to god jumps (but he does _not_ yelp) and turns around, immediately wishing he could be swallowed up by the floor.

            The fact that there’s a little over six feet of a muscled, blond haired, blue-eyed, beautiful man in the doorway is what strikes Bucky first. The second is that he’s covered in what looks like…blood.

            Okay so Bucky stares a little. Or a lot. He’s going through every possible scenario in his mind that could lead to this dude (whose easy grin is now faltering) standing in the basement-laundry room covered in blood. He’s going through lots of safe and or clever things to ask this guy in the doorway. If he’s some crazy killer, Bucky wants to charm his way out of this. If he’s just some hot, innocent guy Bucky wants to charm himself into hot guy’s pants.

            “Are you going to kill me?” is what comes out. Jesus Christ Barnes, really?

            The guy looks at Bucky, shocked for a moment, before he glances down at his white (very, very tight) t-shirt splattered with dark red and laughs. It’s a full body laugh, head thrown back and hand clutching at his chest.

            Bucky could watch him laugh forever.

            “It’s paint,” the guy explains smiling. “I was in studio until about thirty minutes ago, painting. My first project of the semester is due next week so I wanted to finish it tonight.”

            “Art major?” Bucky asks.

            “Minor, actually. I’m majoring in Graphic Design but I love art so I wanted to be able to do both.”

            “Hm, so how exactly did you end up looking like you just hacked someone to pieces?”

            “I dropped the can of paint and it splattered all over my shirt,” the guy says sheepishly, blushing. “Thought I’d wash it while I could still get the red out.” He motioned to the basket under his right arm. “Plus I have plenty of other paint splattered clothes I needed to wash. What’s got you so angry at your skinny jeans?”

            That’s definitely a smirk and Bucky realizes he’s still standing there in his boxers like a total dumbass. He grabs his sweats, pulling them on as he explains.

            “One of my oldest friends turned 21 tonight,” Bucky says, and once he’s got the sweats on he moves to turn the machine on. “My clothes suffered the worst of the casualties. Mostly his vomit and spilled beer, but he had a good night so I can’t really be mad. I just figured I should wash these sooner than later.”

            The guy’s face softens at that, “That’s sweet of you. I know all too well being the sober friend isn’t always fun. I’m Steve by the way,” he puts his basket on a machine and sticks his hand out. “I live on the 4th floor in one of the 4 bedrooms with some of my buddies.”

            “Bucky,” He says taking the offered hand. “I’m on the 3rd, but I’ve only got one roommate, thankfully. I don’t know how you deal with three others.”

            “Well,” Steve shrugs with an easy smile. “It can get hectic sometimes but in the end we work well together.”

            A thought occurs to Bucky.

            “Wait was it you guys who were playing Latin music on blast for a week straight when we first moved in? I thought Nat, my roommate, was gonna kill someone but it stopped and we haven’t heard it since. I’m just curious as to where it went.”

            Steve laughs again and Bucky’s stomach flutters.

            “No that wasn’t us by any means,” Steve says as he starts to set one of the washers up for his load. “My roommate Clint said he was going to talk to them and get it to stop. Except I’m pretty sure it was less ‘talking’ and more ‘scaring the shit out of.’ But hey, he stopped the noise, I can’t complain.”

            That name rings a bell, “Wait a minute, Clint? Blonde hair, nice arms, on the archery team?”

            “Yeah, why?” Steve looks confused, but the realization dawns on his face. “Nat…Natasha? Oh _god_ I’m sorry. When whatever thing they’ve got going on started at the end of spring semester I really considered buying noise-cancelling headphones. They haven’t been round ours lately so I’m assuming you’re the one that’s currently suffering?”

            “I’ve been friends with Nat since high school, it’s nothing I’m not used to,” Bucky grimaces. “But still there are things about her I didn’t need to know.”

            “Did you and Natasha grow up in New York or are you from elsewhere?” Steve asks, thankfully changing the subject.

            “I grew up in NYC – Brooklyn, born and raised, but Natasha didn’t move there until the beginning of high school. We’re kind of kindred souls so we gravitated towards each other easily.”

            “No way? I grew up in Brooklyn too! That’s so crazy. I’m assuming we were zoned to different schools cause I feel like I definitely would’ve noticed you otherwise. Jeez, small world.”

            That got them talking about where they grew up, what schools they went to and so on. They talked about places they’d both been to, their favorite places to eat; favorite memories in their favorite, most beloved part of New York.

            Before Bucky even realizes it his and then Steve’s buzzers are going off on their washers. It shocks them both out of their conversation and they move to switch their stuff to the dryers.

            “I didn’t even realize it had been that long,” Steve says, blushing.

            “Yeah, crap it’s almost 3 am,” Bucky agrees with a light laugh. “I guess time flies when you’re having a good conversation and all that jazz. I should probably be heading to bed though.”

            “It was nice to meet you, even if it was in a pretty bizarre way. Hopefully I’ll see you around sometime?” Steve asks pressing the “start” button on the dryer, and his tone is so genuine it makes Bucky’s stomach swoop.

            “Hopefully ‘next time’ I’ll be a little more clothed.”

            “Hey, can’t say I minded,” Steve shrugs and _oh my god_ that was flirty, the hottest guy Bucky had probably ever seen was _flirting_ with him. “Sleep well, Bucky.”

            And, sue him, Bucky totally checks out Steve’s ass as he leaves.

            So maybe Bucky goes to bed that night with a big, dumb smile on his face. Whatever. And maybe Bucky hoped he’d see Steve the next morning when he collected his now clean clothes.  And maybe Bucky was quietly disappointed when they didn’t run into each other again.

            He doesn’t see any sign of Steve over the next few weeks. It’s not like Bucky was actively seeking him out or anything…but a huge part of Bucky wanted to see him again. Bucky just feels like there had to be _more_ to him and Steve than just meeting briefly at 2am in a laundry room.

 

* * *

 

            He shouldn’t have mentioned it to Natasha.  But it had been over two weeks since he’d met Steve and Bucky just kinda wants to talk to him again. And maybe get all up on that, but mostly just talk to him. God, Bucky is pathetic.

            “I met your boy toy’s roommate the other day,” Bucky says, trying to be as casual as possible as he skims his Criminal Law book. He doesn’t even know why he tries, Nat sees right through all his bullshit.

            She quirks an eyebrow at him, “’boy toy?’ Really Barnes? By the way, he has three roommates. But I already know exactly which one you met.”

            Bucky tries, and fails, not to give a reaction to that.

            “How do you know? Did Clint say something to you?”

            “No, I just know all of his roommates pretty well by this point,” She smirks. “Meaning I know that Steve is exactly your type.”

            He tries not to be disappointed by that. It’s not like he was expecting Steve to go gush about him to his roommate or anything but meeting your neighbor in the laundry room in just his boxers is usually a story you tell other people.

            “He did mention meeting you to Clint, though,” Natasha says and Bucky can _feel_ the smugness rolling off her in waves. “Clint wouldn’t go into detail, but apparently you made quite the impression on Golden Boy. Did you guys have some weird cosmic connection down in that basement or something?”

            “No, Natasha we just talked about stuff. Normal, I-just-met-you-five-minutes-ago, neighborly stuff. That and he did express his condolences at me being your roommate while you’re seeing Clint. He recommended noise cancelling headphones.”

            Well, not in so many words, but she didn’t need to know that. It’s worth it though, for the look on her face when he says it.

            “That Steve Rogers likes to pretend he’s as sweet as apple pie but under that good boy bravado he’s really a little shit,” Natasha mutters as she heads to her room.

            “Oh, he definitely sounds like my type,” Bucky calls over his shoulder, smirking. _Steve Rogers_. Well, now he has a name to social media stalk at least.

            He doesn’t have much luck though, Steve doesn’t have either a twitter or an instagram and his Facebook settings make his profile pretty private. However, his profile picture shows Steve and what looks like his mother in front of a quaint Brooklyn brownstone. And sure enough his “hometown” is listed as “Brooklyn, New York,” and his “current” as the college town they both live in three hours outside the city.

            Bucky is still blown away by the fact that they grew up so close together but never met. He wonders if they ever crossed paths or had friends of friends that knew each other. So close, yet so far.

            _It’s a small world_ Bucky thinks, hopefully so small that he’ll run into Steve again sometime soon.

 

* * *

 

           “We’re going to Stark’s party tonight,” Natasha says airily as she walks in the door after her afternoon classes. “Be ready by 9:30.”

            While Bucky hadn’t made any solid plans for the night – Netflix and moping on the couch had started to sound better and better – he wasn’t sure if he was up for a Tony Stark party tonight. He’d been to a few and almost every single one led to Bucky getting way drunker than expected and someone else at the party (usually Tony) blowing something up.

            “What makes you think I want to go to Tony’s tonight? Cause I sure as hell don’t want to third wheel while you and loverboy screw in Stark’s bathroom again,” Bucky says, folding his arms.

            “Because Steve is going to be there. And the rest of Clint’s roommates too, so you won’t be a third wheel. But mostly because Steve will be there, that’s why you’re going.”

            Which is how Bucky find himself outside of Stark’s house with Natasha at around 10 pm that night. It was bigger and nicer than any of the off-campus frat houses and paid for by Stark’s father. The only other person who lived in it besides Tony was his best friend Bruce Banner.

            Bucky didn’t even want to know the shit they got up to in the basement lab Tony had shown him once when they were both drunk. Half of the technology down there didn’t look _legal_.

            Natasha had bugged him about dressing up – once again with the reason being _Steve_ – but a black v-neck instead of band tee paired with his black skinnies and combat boots was all she got. Besides he wanted Steve to like him for him. He wasn’t really the all-American boy type and if Steve can’t handle that then maybe he’s not as great as Bucky had originally thought.

            The party is fairly packed already and Bucky and Natasha part ways at the door. Nat goes to find Clint; Bucky goes to find the alcohol. A little while and few shots later Bucky’s feeling pleasantly buzzed. He grabs a cup and fills it with jungle juice as he passes the bar to save for later then begins to walk around, seeing if anyone he knows is there. Gabe, Morita, and the boys had mentioned they’d stop by, but it probably wouldn’t be until later knowing them.

            He runs into his friend Maria, and Bucky can’t tell if she’s just super drunk or actually that excited to see him. Probably the former. Maria’s kickass, but she’s pretty serious – there’s no way he would’ve gotten that kind of greeting had she been sober.

            When Maria begs off a few minutes later, Bucky spots Steve across the room. He’s along the back wall of Stark’s house, which is basically all windows, and he looks like he’s really uneasy. Kind of like a caged animal. Which is when Bucky sees who he’s talking to.

            Brock Rumlow is skeevy and pushy and is not the kind of guy that likes hearing no. And while Steve could totally kick his ass, he also doesn’t seem like someone who knows how to weasel his way out of a conversation. Probably thinks it’s too rude. Hoping he’s not misreading the situation and making and ass of himself, Bucky decides to intervene.

            Bucky makes his way over to the duo and when Steve catches sight of him he sends Bucky a look pleading for help. He seems to relax a little when he realizes that Bucky’s coming to his rescue. Bucky isn’t sure which card to play, but it seems like the only one that will work on someone like Rumlow is the act of “jealous boyfriend.” He just hopes he won’t freak Steve out by doing so.

            He approaches with a quiet “hey babe,” wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve thankfully catches on immediately, easing into Bucky’s personal space completely relaxed. Bucky tries not to think about how natural this all feels, focusing on his mission.

            “I got you a drink,” he says, passing Steve the solo cup he’d filled with juice earlier. “Who’s this?” He tilts his head at Rumlow, hoping he’s giving off the “who are you and why are you talking to my boyfriend” vibe.

            “This is Brock,” Steve says casually. “He was in my Greek and Roman Myth elective last semester.”

            “Cool, I’m Bucky,”

            “Yeah, uh nice to meet you,” Rumlow grunts, looking between the two of them consideringly before saying, “I’m actually going to get another drink, I’ll leave you two to it.” Rumlow gives them one last look before backing away and disappearing into the crowd. Bucky can’t help but laugh under his breath.

            “Oh thank god,” Steve breathes once Brock is out of sight. “Thank you for that.”

            Bucky realizes his arm is still around Steve’s waist and tries to be as casual as possible in removing it as he turns to face him.

            “Is it okay that I drove him off?” Bucky asks, just to check. “You looked really uncomfortable but if you liked him I can go after him and tell him I’m just an asshole friend who was playing a joke.”

            “ _No_ , that was more than fine,” Steve insists. “Really, thank you. I don’t know how I was gonna get away from that conversation. He was relentless.”

            “Well, the jealous, possessive significant other act seemed to work pretty well if I do say so myself. Besides, I could literally see your desperation to get the hell away from him from across the room. What are friends for, huh?”

            “Oh, so we’re friends now?” Steve asks, but he’s grinning.

            “Yeah, I mean you’ve already seen me in my underwear,” Bucky shrugs – pleased to see the return of the Rogers Blush at that. “And I just saved you from having to talk to an asshole all night cause you’re too nice to find a way out of a conversation. I’d say we’re friends.”

            “Okay, hey, I was planning my escape from that conversation!”

            “Yeah, sure you were,” Bucky teases. “If by ‘escape’ you mean your excuse for getting out of that conversation was having to go home at the end of the night.”

            “No _,_ I was gonna excuse myself to the bathroom and then –”

            “My _man_ Bucky Barnes swooping in with the save,” booms a familiar voice to his left, cutting Steve off, and Bucky grins when he sees Sam Wilson approaching them. “I could see Steve’s distress from outside but couldn’t quite get in here on time to come intervene.”

            “Just doing my civic duty. Besides, Steve here seems too nice, he probably would’ve been forced to talk to that guy all night had I not jumped in,” Bucky says, mostly just to give Steve shit.

            Sam laughs. “That’s the thing about Steve, I’ve seen him fight dudes that won’t leave girls alone, but he doesn’t know how to escape one himself.”

            “Why am I not surprised?” Bucky says drily, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

            “Man, I had no idea you guys knew each other,” Sam says looking between them.

            “We actually only just met recently.”

            “Yeah, Bucky here was the half-naked guy I met who thought I was a murderer in the laundry room a few weeks back,” Steve says and now _Bucky’s_ the one blushing. “Not an introduction I’ll soon forget.”

            “That was _him_? Oh man that’s rich, I had no idea you lived in our complex.” Sam asks. “Dude, you should come up sometime so we can study together. Criminal Psych is kicking my ass and I _know_ it was you who set the curve on that first test.”

            Bucky rubs the back of his neck.

            “Ah it was nothin’, but sure that’d be cool. Just let me know any time you need help or come down to my floor, I’m normally around.”

            “Awesome man,” Sam smiles. “Hey actually the assignment on profiling is giving me a tough time, mind meeting up sometime this week?”

            “You should come by on Wednesday night,” Steve pops in. “It’s movie night. I think Natasha’s coming too. You could come over and help Sam and then hang out with us after? I mean only if you want to of course,” Steve’s blushing again by the end of his offer and oh _man_ Bucky will so be there.

            “Of course, that sounds like a good time,” Bucky smiles and Steve smiles back and _wow_ is Bucky in too deep already. Sam gazes between them curiously but picks the conversation back up easily, changing it to something neutral. Bucky is thankful, but he knows Sam’s gonna bring it up later.

            Eventually Sam begs off, seeing another friend of his and getting pulled away into a different conversation. But even without him, the conversation flows naturally. Bucky’s laughing and smiling more than he has in a very long time and it takes him a little while to realize he’s at some big house party – not even fully drunk – and he’s having _fun._

He doesn’t quite have the courage to do more than talk to Steve, he certainly doesn’t have the balls to ask him to dance. But standing there talking, even flirting a bit, is way more than enough for Bucky tonight.

            “Y’know,” Bucky eventually jokes, trying his best at his unfailing flirtatious smile. “If talking to me is making you as cagey as talking to Rumlow did, just let me know. I don’t want to keep you trapped here since you’re too nice to make an excuse and leave.”

            “Trust me,” Steve said, ducking his head and looking at Bucky from under his eyelashes. And damn, that was a way better move than some dumb smile. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

 

* * *

 

            Bucky texts Sam after class Wednesday and they plan to meet up after dinner. That way Bucky can help Sam for a few hours before everyone comes over around 9ish.

            Bucky and Sam are spread out on the kitchen table and are nearing the end of the assignment when Sam says nonchalantly, “so you and Steve, huh?”

            Bucky chokes a little, shocked by the suddenness of the question.

            “Me and Steve what?” Bucky feigns innocence, staring intently at his textbook.

            “Don’t give me none of that,” Sam says, eyebrow raised. “I saw you two blushing and looking at each other like damn lovesick puppies at Stark’s party. And he was raving a few weeks ago about this cute, half-naked guy he met down in the laundry room at 3am. So I’m asking again, you and Steve?”

            “I really don’t know, Sam,” Bucky sighs running his hands through his hair. “Like yeah we met and talked and then hung out for a bit at Stark’s but that’s it, really.”

            “Do you want there to be more?”

            “I mean of course, have you met Steve?” Bucky says. “Yeah, he’s gorgeous obviously. But he’s also just so _good._ And funny. And kind of a dork, but in the cutest way.”

            “Shit you got it bad,” Sam laughs. “But, as someone who knows Steve pretty well, I think you should go for it.”

            “You think he likes me back?” Bucky asks, hopeful.

            Sam puts his hands up, “hey now, that’s my boy so I can’t go divulging his secrets. But like I said, you should go for it.”

            After that, they finish up fairly quickly and quietly. They’re just putting their stuff away, Sam thanking Bucky for his help, when the door opens and a tiny brunette women walks in, a huge blond guy trailing happily behind her.

            “Oh, Bucky, this is Thor, our fourth roommate and his girlfriend, Jane,” Sam introduces. “Thor’s a football player for the school, in case you couldn’t tell.”

            Thor (quite a fitting name for the dude) shakes Bucky’s hand vigorously with a grin while Jane says “this is the cute, half-naked Bucky from the laundry room right?”

            Bucky groans. “I’m never gonna live that down, am I?”

            “Well, you made quite the impression on our Steven,” Thor shrugs, but his tone is playful. “So I think not.”

            “Trust me, I see it all the time in our apartment,” Natasha says, emerging from Clint’s room. “It’s not that impressive.”

            “Oh shut up Nat,” Bucky grumbles. “Though I’m glad to see you and Barton have moved your sexcapades out of our apartment for the time being.”

            “We were just doing homework, asshole,” comes Clint’s reply as he exits his room.

            “Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Bucky mutters, but he can see Natasha smiling at him, happy he’s getting along with her friends.

            Turns out it’s ladies’ night to pick the movie (according to Sam it’s almost _always_ ladies’ night) and early into the proceedings – mainly Natasha and Jane going through what seemed like an endless collection of DVDs – Steve slips quietly through the apartment door.

            He smiles at Bucky mouthing “hey” as he makes his way to take his bag to his room. It takes all of Bucky’s willpower to not watch wistfully as he goes.

            A minute or so later Jane asks Natasha, “hey, how about ‘I Am Legend?’”

      “We’re not watching ‘I Am Legend,’” Natasha tells her resolutely. “Steve cried so hard when Will Smith had to kill his dog he had to go to his room and calm down.”

      “ _Hey_ that’s not fair!” Steve protests, arriving back on the scene. “He calls her Samantha for the first time and you learn that she’s a girl dog!”

      “Oh, so her being a girl makes her death that much sadder?”

      “Jeeze, no, Natasha,” Steve says. “You know I don’t mean it that way. It’s just really sad the way he calls his dog her full name before he has to _strangle her to death_ cause she’s going rabid. So I cried a little, it’s an emotional scene. Sue me.”

      “Okay, no I Am Legend,” Jane pulls out another DVD, holding it out to Natasha for approval. “Bridesmaids?”

      Natasha smiled. “A woman after my own heart. Bridesmaids it is.”

      “So, you cry over the dog huh?” Bucky asks, sliding up next to Steve as Natasha begins to set everything up.

      “They never let me forget that,” Steve grumbles.

      “I’m just givin’ you shit,” Bucky says, nudging Steve with his shoulder. “’Sides, it’s not like I’m surprised or anything. You cry when the dog dies in a movie, beat up guys who won’t leave women alone, I bet you’ve literally escorted an old woman across the street.”

      When Steve averts his gaze, Bucky gives a fully belly laugh. “Oh my god, you’ve totally done that, haven’t you? How are you _real_ Rogers?”

      “Hey, idiots,” Natasha calls from over by the couch, snapping Bucky out of his Steve-induced haze. “Wanna stop flirting in the corner and come watch the movie with the rest of us?”

      Despite being completely called out by Natasha, somehow Bucky ends up being sat between the edge of the couch and Steve. Thor and Jane take the loveseat with Sam joining Steve and Bucky on the couch. Bucky makes a pretend gagging face as Natasha curls up on Clint’s lap in the armchair.

      In all the commotion of everyone sitting down, Bucky completely forgets how _awkward_ the first five minutes of Bridesmaids is. 

      It literally opens up to the main character and a guy screwing pretty vigorously in every position imaginable. It’s not explicit in the least, but everyone knows what’s going on.

      Normally, something like that wouldn’t bother Bucky in the slightest. He’s an adult, he’s had plenty of sex, and he can be mature about sex scenes. But it’s a little different when the person sitting next to you is someone you’ve thought about screwing pretty vigorously in every position imaginable.

      He doesn’t dare look at Steve but he can sense a little bit of tension. They’re not quite touching, but he can feel Steve’s presence to his right. Thankfully, the scene ends and things get more relaxed as the movie gets going and everyone in the room starts laughing.

      About halfway through, Bucky realizes that Steve’s closer than he was at the start – thighs just barely brushing up against Bucky’s. Bucky decides now’s a better time than any other and pulls the faux stretch-and-put-your-arm-on-the-back-of-the-couch deal. He’s wary, hoping he’s not reading too into things, but Steve shifts a little, getting even closer and moving so his left shoulder is leaning back on Bucky’s chest.

      Bucky’s hyperaware of every point they’re touching, heart beating double-time. Every time Steve laughs, Bucky can _feel_ it and damn does he want to slip his arm down to Steve’s waist and pull him even closer.

      What they’ve got going on is more than enough though and when the movie’s over and everyone starts filing into their (or their significant others’) rooms, Bucky is soaring.

      Steve walks Bucky to the door, ever the gentleman, and is quiet until Bucky’s about to open it.

      “You should hang out with us more.”

      “Can’t get enough of me, can ya Rogers?” Bucky grins.

      Steve just fishes his phone out of his pocket, unlocking before offering it to Bucky.

      “You should also, uh, give me your number if you want? That way I can invite you along myself next time.”        

      Bucky has to fight back a goofy grin as he takes the phone and types his name and number into it before handing it back to Steve.

      “I guess this means I’ll be seeing you soon then?”

      “You wish you were so lucky,” Steve says with a smile. “’Night Bucky.”

      Later, after he’s showered and in bed, he gets a text from an unknown number, but he already knows it’s Steve.

     

                 **S** : _This is Steve Rogers. I just wanted you to have my number_

 **S:** _Also, did I ever tell you Clint’s room is right next to mine? It’s been a while but those headphones are sounding more and more_ _appealing_

      Bucky laughs, one at Steve’s second text, two at the formality of Steve’s texts – he shouldn’t be surprised.

 

 **B** : _listen bud if it wasn’t you it’d be me dealing with this and at least you’ve had a bit of a break from it_

  

      They end up texting throughout the rest of the night until Steve falls asleep, picking the conversation back up the next day. It’s nice to be able to peek down at his phone during class and see a text from Steve. It isn’t a constant thing, but they text back and forth pretty consistently throughout the week.

      Friday night Bucky goes to the bars with his boys. He’s not 21 yet, but he has a fake and the college town bars really aren’t that strict anyway. He’s got a nice buzz going – Bucky left his “let’s get shitfaced” days back in his freshman year – and he’s texting Steve, so it’s a good night.

      At one point Gabe looks at him and says, “So are you gonna tell me about this mystery person that’s been making you smile all night?”

      “Don’t worry about it, just a friend of mine who’s funny,” Bucky isn’t sure he’s ready to admit to anyone outside of Natasha or Sam that he has serious feelings for Steve. In Bucky’s experience, any time he’s talked about a potential love interest – that he was interested in for more than just sex – things fall apart pretty quickly thereafter. And then people ask how so-and-so is and things get awkward.

      “Interesting. I’m calling bullshit because in the entire two hours we’ve been here you haven’t flirted with a single soul,” Gabe says because – unfortunately for Bucky – Gabe’s attentive to detail. “Not one. Not even the bartender who you always flirt with. He seems a little bitter about it by the way.”

      Bucky thinks for a moment before replying. “I think it could be something good. And that’s all I’m gonna say. This is something I _really_ don’t want to screw up. As soon as it becomes something more, you won’t be in the dark, I promise.”

      “Alright man,” Gabe holds up his hands in surrender. “I get you on that. Well whoever they are, they seem to be good for you.”

 

* * *

 

      The next morning, Bucky wakes up to a text from Steve around 11 inviting him to brunch at a local-owned diner with the rest of the gang at 12. Not even five minutes later, Natasha is knocking on his door and then letting herself in, plopping down on his bed.

      “Wow, thanks for waiting for my OK to come in, Nat,” Bucky grumbles, wiping his eyes. “For all you know I could’ve had a naked guest from last night in here with me.”

       “We both know that’s a lie, you haven’t looked at anyone twice since you met Steve. Speaking of which, you’re coming to brunch right?”

      “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” his tone is sarcastic, but if he’s being honest with himself, he really wouldn’t miss being able to see Steve for anything else at the moment.

      “Good. Also, you’re driving.”

      Bucky rolls his eyes. Of course.

      They end up getting to the diner just after 12, so everyone is already there. It’s the same group as movie night with the addition of Stark and Pepper, his girlfriend, Bruce and Maria. They all greet him and Natasha with a little too much enthusiasm for so early on a Saturday (noon is early for weekends, okay?).

      The only two open seats at the tables that have been pushed together are next to Clint and Steve and Natasha throws him a smile over her shoulder as she takes the one by Clint – obviously.

      Bucky slides in the seat next to Steve who smiles at him.

      “Hey, I’m glad you made it,” Steve says, smile still firmly in place.

      “Consider yourself lucky, Rogers,” Natasha calls from down the table. “Bucky doesn’t get out of bed before 1 pm on a Saturday for much, and has turned me down every other time I’ve invited him to brunch. You must be special.”

      “Jesus, Nat,” Bucky mutters under his breath, blushing, but Steve laughs quietly and nudges Bucky’s shoulder so it isn’t too bad.

      The only other person who seems as reluctant to be up is Tony who has bags under his eyes and orders “my usual Saturday morning coffee, the bigger the better.” From the conversation between him and Bruce –who’s sat right next to Bucky – he can tell that Stark was up until all hours of the morning working on some tech. According to a fondly exasperated Pepper, it happens often.

      When Steve berates Tony for never getting enough sleep Tony’s only counter is, “Oh, don’t act like you haven’t done the _same exact thing_ to get one of your art pieces done on time, Rogers. Pot, kettle, black.”

      That effectively gets Steve off his case.

      The chatter at the table is nice and Bucky easily meshes into the conversation, finding himself laughing more and more as the meal goes on with Steve as an ever-present, solid presence at his side.

      He realizes towards the end of the meal that the last two times they’ve hung out it’s been Steve who’s done the asking. Bucky figures it’s his turn to make a move.

      After everyone’s paid and making their way out, Bucky hangs back as Steve finishes up a conversation with their waitress about her grandchildren. Bucky isn’t surprised.

      “Hey so I was thinking, if you’re free in the afternoon tomorrow,” Bucky says as they near the door, “we should go somewhere for lunch tomorrow, just you and me.”  

      “I actually have to go into the studio tomorrow to finish my next project. How about dinner though?” Steve offers.

      “Natasha and I have a standing Sunday pasta night. She’ll kill me if I dip out on her,” Bucky groans.

      “Oh, okay. Well we could try some other time this coming week?” Steve asks, sounding genuinely disappointed, and that won’t do at all.

      “Okay then, compromise?” Bucky says, and Steve perks up at that. “I have a shit ton of work I should really do tomorrow too. How bout I bring takeout to your studio and we eat and get work done together?”

      “I…yeah. Yeah that sounds great. I’d really like that.”

 

* * *

      Bucky picks up Thai on his way to meet Steve – his usual order and some of Steve’s suggestions all piled into one brown bag. The art building is of course the furthest from the parking lot and his huge Victimology and Criminal Profiling textbooks are killing his back by the time he’s in the building. Steve has to let him in to the studio area, which requires a swipe of Steve’s student card.

      Steve’s got a small room to himself – he tells Bucky one of his professors, Dr. Erskine, pulled some strings and got him one of the rooms usually reserved for seniors that was not being used that semester.

      It's slightly cluttered but in an endearing way, all sorts of art supplies, sketchbooks, and discarded sketches skewed about. By a tiny window is an easel fitted with a canvas. The painting on it is incredible. Bucky doesn’t know much about art but it looks like an abstract piece – the colors so vivid Bucky can’t look away.

      “It’s a Brooklyn street in the rain, isn’t it?” He asks, and Steve whips his head around from where he’s unpacking the food. The look he gives Bucky is hard to decipher, but he can tell it’s a good kind of look.

      Steve clears his throat, “Um, yeah. I…wow I can’t believe you knew.”

      “Well I grew up there didn’t I,” Bucky shrugs. “This is really beautiful Steve. Like, completely amazing.”

      Steve ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s taken a while but I’m finally done. All I’ve got left now is to finish is my next assignment for my Product Design class for graphic design. Maybe I’ll actually get some sleep tonight.”

      “That sounds really cool,” Bucky says, digging into his Pad Thai and settling into the chair Steve’s offered him. “What are you designing?”

      Steve pulls up his stool and opens his laptop, showing Bucky. “We’re doing design labels for different alcoholic beverages. We get to choose a name, design the bottle and the box it comes in – this is supposed to be the fancy stuff – and we get extra points if we come up with a cool slogan.”

      Bucky looks at the design Steve has so far. It’s _really_ good – of course – Bucky doesn’t even think he could dream of having the creativity it takes to come up with these kinds of things.

      “Damn, that’s good too. Whiskey, huh?” Bucky jokes. “I was thinking it was going to be wine or something like that.”

      “Oh shut up,” Steve says, but he’s smiling around his chopsticks.

      Bucky takes out his computer as well as his Profiling book, skimming through and outlining the chapters for a test he has coming up. It’s an easy silence, and while they talk or make offhand comments every now and then about something they work diligently while polishing off the rest off the food.

      Bucky hadn’t realized how long he’d been there until he looked at clock on his laptop and saw it was a quarter to five.

      “Ah, shit,” He says, as he begins to pack up his stuff. Steve looks up from his laptop, blinking away a work-induced daze. It’s really cute. “Sorry to pull you out of your creativity trance but I gotta go. Nat and I normally start cooking a little after five.”

      “Nah, it’s alright, I could probably use the break anyway. I’ll walk you out.”

      Steve walks him to the front of the art building, and Bucky’s weirdly nervous the entire time. More so once the reach the doors.

      “Hey Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky turns toward him heart pounding a little. Steve gives him a questioning look, but shakes his head. Steve pauses before continuing. “You should come to movie night again this week, if you can.”

      “’Course, I wouldn’t miss it,” Bucky says with a grin. “I’ll see ya around, Stevie.”

      As Bucky’s walking to his car he thinks that Steve had looked like maybe he wanted to kiss Bucky, but all of Bucky’s bravery has run out. He’s not sure he’s ready for that yet because some time after the first kiss or date was when Bucky normally screwed things up. Things were good, and he was too afraid to cross that line yet.

      He thinks about it on the drive home. Why Steve scares him so much. The thing is, he doesn’t usually get guys like Steve. To be fair, he’s gotten guys that look like Steve, but guys that look like Steve don’t want to date him. All they want is one night with the kid that has long hair and wears skinny jeans and leather and that’s it. And guys with personalities like Steve’s are too good for Bucky and Bucky just usually ends up letting them down.

      His great mood from earlier is effectively gone. Natasha can tell and being Natasha, she refuses to leave it alone.

      “So if you and Steve’s lunch went fine, more than fine from what I can tell, what are you so gloomy about?”

      Bucky twirls his fork in his pasta, not quite sure how to express his insecurities without sounding stupid.

      “I’m just afraid I’m gonna fuck this thing between me and Steve up before it even starts. For a moment there today it seemed like he was going to kiss me and it scared the shit out of me.”

      Natasha raises an eyebrow.

      “Right? _Me_ scared of a lil old kiss. God what the hell is happening to me?”

      “Well first, you care about someone romantically which hasn’t really happened since high school,” Natasha pointed out. “Second. Steve is perceptive and a genuinely good guy he won’t take it further than you’re comfortable with. Damn, Bucky Barnes taking it slow ‘cause he has too many feelings. Who would’ve thought?”

      “Oh shut up,” He counters, but still he’s glad he talked to Natasha about it.

      A little later he decides he’ll text Steve and apologize for rushing out.

                 

                  **B:** _hey sorry for rushing out earlier nat does not play around with pasta night_

                  **B:** _btw i will definitely be at movie night wednesday :)_

                  **S:** _It’s no problem, I understand! But I’m glad to hear that I guess I’ll be seeing you then :)_

     

      Bucky then asks how the rest of Steve’s graphic design project is going and the conversation takes off naturally from there. They text until Bucky falls asleep with that dumb smile he can’t seem to wipe off his face when Steve’s involved.

 

 

* * *

 

      After another successful movie night – one where Bucky used Steve’s very nice chest as his own personal pillow – Bucky seems to get invited along to everything else Steve, his roommates, and their friends do together.

      They all meet up for lunch on Fridays, talking about their weeks as well as their plans for the week ahead. Hanging out with Steve and Natasha’s friends is really great. Sam is impossible not to like, Tony actually grows on him really quickly. Jane is incredibly sweet but also terrifying in the same way that Nat and Maria are so he sees why they’re all friends. Turns out he likes Clint a lot more when he’s not keeping him awake with his sex noises.

      They all go out together sometimes or meet at the movies or even study together in a big group – yet still remain surprisingly quiet – when everyone starts getting slammed with midterms. Bucky’s never had such a huge and unique group of friends; in high school it was mostly just he and Natasha.

      He still makes time for his boys, but there’s something about hanging out with the other group that’s just different. Occasionally he has lunch or coffee with just Steve during the week, and those are his favorite days. But while it’s awesome being around Steve all the time, Bucky thinks he’s finally ready for more. Somewhere in the span of the past few weeks, Steve’s become more than just the hot guy that Bucky’s got a crush on – he’s become one of Bucky’s closest friends.

      Midterms are thankfully over and it’s the last weekend before people start leaving to go home for Thanksgiving break on the following Wednesday. He and Steve talked about driving back to Brooklyn together, but they both need their cars once they do get home so they decide against it.

      Before they go home, Bucky wants to take Steve on a date. A real, we’re 100% certain this is a date – not just coffee or lunch – date where they dress up and go out to dinner. 

      He gathers up the courage the last Friday before break while they’re walking to class together after eating lunch with everyone.

      “So, whadya up to tonight Stevie?” Bucky asks, fighting to keep his cool.

      “Not sure, honestly. I was actually gonna see what you were up to. Why, have any plans for us?” Steve asks.

      “Yeah, actually, I was thinking we could go to dinner at that hole in the wall Italian place in the next town over?” Bucky starts and before Steve can reply he adds, “just me and you. I’ll pick you up at 6:30 and we’ll call it a date.”

      “L-like a date-date?” Steve stutters. “Like a romantic date?”

      “Yeah? I mean if you want it to be a date. _I_ want it to be a date, but if you don’t that’s cool and we can totally forget this ever happened,” Bucky says a little too quickly.

      “Of course I want it to be a date, Buck.” Steve says incredulously, eyes soft as he takes Bucky’s hand. “I’ve been moonin’ over you since that night in the damn laundry room.”

      Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand and grins. “Okay. Well then, since we live in the same apartment complex I guess I can’t technically pick you up. But I’ll be waiting outside in my car at 6:30 _pretending_ like I’m picking you up. Also, I’m paying and that’s final, so don’t try to fight me on it. See you tonight!”

      Bucky pecks Steve on the cheek quickly before departing and Steve’s too shocked from the kiss that it takes him a bit to process that second to last sentence.

      “Not fair!” Steve calls after him but when Bucky chances a look back, his grin matches Bucky’s.

 

* * *

 

       Bucky is pretty sure he’s never had a better first date in his life. He gets spaghetti sauce on his – thankfully black – button-up shirt, almost spills his iced tea all over the table, and fidgets on the entire drive over but somehow it’s still perfect.

      Honestly, his first date with Steve could’ve been a complete and total disaster and it would still be the best date of his life because _Steve._ The place is dimly lit and there’s a candle on the table and it’s so cliché-ly romantic but Bucky doesn’t give a shit. He’s never had cheesy romance, and Steve deserves to have the crap romanced out of him.  

      At the end of the night as Bucky parks his car, he realizes something with a laugh. When Steve gives him a funny look, Bucky explains.

      “This is the part of the night where I’m supposed to walk you to the door, right? At least that’s how they do it in all the movies. It’s a little hard to do when we live in the same apartment building, huh? Guess I’ll walk you to your door still, even if I have to take the elevator back down to mine.”

      Steve laughs, but Bucky can tell this time around that Steve’s the nervous one. Bucky can sense it on the way up to Steve’s floor in the elevator. When they get to Steve’s door Bucky tugs on Steve’s hand and pulls him in close with his free arm.

      “I really like you,” Bucky whispers, cupping Steve’s face, “and I think we could be something really amazing. So I’m just going to kiss you goodnight.”

      That seems to make the tension drain out of Steve. Still, Bucky gauge’s Steve’s body language before moving in to seal the deal, Steve meeting him in those last few inches. It’s incredibly sweet, chaste and tender in all the ways every other kiss Bucky’s had in the last few years hasn’t been.

      They part after a moment, breathing in each other’s air before Bucky forces himself to pull away. He bites his lip as he backs up and sees Steve trace the movement with his eyes.

      “I, uh, I had fun,” Bucky says clearing his throat, now a safe distance from Steve. “We should do it again soon. ‘Cause I really like you. Obviously.”

      “I really like you too,” Steve says breathlessly. “Obviously.”

      “Okay. Good, great,” He’s grinning like an idiot. He’s aware of it. “I’m going to go now or else that whole ‘only kissing you goodnight’ plan might go downhill.”

      Steve laughs and Bucky backs his way up to the elevator so he can watch Steve fumble adorably with his keys, trying to unlock his apartment door. The last thing he sees before the elevator doors close between them is Steve throwing Bucky a grin over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

                   **S:** _Hey so Stark’s throwing another party tonight, want to be my plus one? :)_

                  **S:** _I mean you’re invited anyways cause Tony likes you but what I’m saying is that we should go together. As a couple_

                  **B:** _ugh shit i wish i’d known about it earlier. I promised the boys i’d have one last night downtown w/ them before break starts._

**B** _: im sorry :(_

                  **S:** _Oh, that’s okay! I totally understand, have fun with your friends_

 **B:** _let’s do something monday or tuesday though? id like to see you before we go home_

                  **S:** _Since all my midterms were projects, I don’t have class next week. I’m going home Monday morning now instead of_

_Wednesday. Maybe we could meet up in Brooklyn over break?_

                  **B:** _yeah definitely, that’s a great plan!_

      It’s been hours, and that’s where the conversation left off. He’s at the usual with his boys, Dernier’s chatting up some girl and the others are deep in some argument slash conversation they started a little while ago. When he’d told them about Steve, most of them hooted and whistled but Gabe just gave him a knowing look.

      “You know you’re allowed to leave us to go hang out with him, right?” Gabe says after probably a solid hour of watching Bucky stare glumly at his phone. He’s had nothing to drink that night, so technically he could drive to Stark’s but it doesn’t feel right leaving his friends.

      When he tells Gabe as much, Gabe rolls his eyes just as Bucky’s phone lights up.

                 

                  **S:** _wish u were here. So so mcuh_

 

      Steve is totally drunk. And drunk texting Bucky that he wishes Bucky was there. Bucky groans, of course he wants to be there too, but it’d be rude to dip out on his friends.

      “That’s him isn’t it?” Gabe inquires eyebrow raised. “Seriously Bucky if the only reason you’re not at that party is because you made plans with us I want your ass outta this bar right the hell now.” 

      “Barnes stop trying to be a ‘good friend’ and go hang out with your boy,” Morita says, butting into the conversation. The rest of his friends nod in agreement.

      “Seriously, man,” Gabe says. “Go or we’ll ignore you for the rest of the night or something. You’ve got far better places to be. We’re your friends. We’ll always be here.”

      They’re a pain in the ass some times, but really, his friends are the best. He says as much as he all but runs out of the bar.

      He pulls up to Stark’s and can hear the music faintly from outside as he gets out of his car. He’s met with the usual craziness as he walks through the front door, immediately looking for anyone he knows to ask them where Steve is.

      He catches sight of Natasha and Pepper whispering by the staircase, so he heads towards them.

      He can’t quite read Natasha’s expression as he draws closer, but Pepper’s is almost bordering on relief.

      “Hey, have you guys seen Steve?”

      They exchange a glance and Bucky’s mind immediately goes to all the wrong conclusions. Is Steve off dancing or kissing or doing _things_ with someone else?

      “He’s upstairs –” Natasha begins.

      “ With Sam,” Pepper finishes cutting her a look.

      “Aw c’mon Pepper did you see how worried he was. We could’ve had some fun with that.”

      “Hilarious,” Bucky drawls. “Is he okay? Or just hanging with Sam or?”

      “He’s pretty drunk,” Pepper admits. “Sam took him upstairs to one of the spare rooms. He’s trying to get some water in him. I hope he’s okay. This is very un-Steve like.”

      “On a side note, before Sam dragged him upstairs, he was rambling about how he wished you were here,” Natasha says with a knowing look.

      “Right. Well thanks for the information, you think I’m good to go find him?”

      “First bedroom at the top of the stairs, on the right,” Pepper offers. She hands him an unopened water bottle. “Here, the more the better to be honest.”

      “Thanks Pep, you’re a doll. Natasha…you’re okay I guess,” He winks at Nat as he passes her to go up the stairs and feels her playfully bat at his arm.

      Bucky opens the door carefully and quietly. He can hear Sam trying to coax some water into Steve. When Steve catches sight of Bucky his hazy eyes light up and he breathes out a dopey, “Bucky!”

      “Yeah, yeah _I know_ ,” Sam says, clearly exasperated. “Trust me buddy I know. You’ve been talking about him all damn night.”

      Bucky clears his throat. Sam whips his head around.

      “Oh thank god,” Sam says when he sees Bucky. He’s sitting next to Steve on the end of the bed. Bucky opens the water bottle from Pepper and sits on Steve’s other side.

      Steve immediately buries his face into Bucky’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

      “’m so glad you’re here,” he mumbles into the fabric of Bucky’s shirt.

      “Okay yeah, I’m not gonna stick around for the reunion,” Same says, standing up. “You got it from here dude? I’ve been force-feeding him water, but he could always use some more. He’s sobering up…I think.”

      “I got it from here, you go enjoy yourself. How much did he drink?”

      “Honestly, really not all that much so the sobering process slash tomorrow’s hangover shouldn’t be too bad,” Sam says. “You’d think a big guy that would have a higher tolerance. But then again when your usual intake is a max of two beers in a night I guess that could affect it.”

      Bucky laughs and brings the water bottle to Steve’s mouth, urging him to drink.

      “C’mon buddy, you’ll thank me later.”

      Steve obliges, sipping down a little bit of water.

      “Seriously, Sam you can go if you want. I got it from here,” Bucky smiles at him reassuringly. “I’ll take care of him.”

      Sam considers them for a moment before smiling fondly, “I know you will man. Trust me, I wouldn’t leave him with just anyone.” He claps Bucky on the shoulder before leaving, shutting the door again behind him.

      “You’ve been awfully quiet there,” Bucky says, offering Steve more water.

      “Don’t wanna say more stupid stuff in front of Sam. He’s gonna make fun of me for it.”

      Bucky laughs at that, carding his hands through Steve’s hair with his free hand.

      “I like it when you laugh,” Steve continues nuzzling into Bucky’s shoulder again. “I like you a whole lot. That’s what I was tellin’ Sam. I think he’s sick of hearing about it.”

      Bucky’s heart clenches and he can’t help but plant a quick kiss on Steve’s forehead.

      “I like you a whole lot too Steve,” Bucky says, smiling. “I thought I made that pretty obvious when I asked you on a date.”

      Steve pulls away and falls back on the bed in a huff. He’s cute when he’s drunk – open and a dopey kind of happy. It’s a good drunk. Bucky’s known plenty of guys that get angry and aggressive when they drink, and it’s actually a huge red flag.

      Bucky moves to lie on his side next to Steve, propping his head up on his elbow.

      “It should be obvious, shouldn’t it?” Steve says, looking up at the ceiling tone getting serious. “But I’m acting like such an ass right now aren’t I? Gettin’ drunk and makin’ you come and take care of me.”

      “Hey, no one made me do anything. I’m here taking care of you cause I want to be here. I came here for you.”

      “’Cause I drunk texted you!” Steve puts his hands over his face and laughs a little. “Oh god, I totally drunk texted you. That’s bad, I don’t normally do this stuff.”

      “Hey now, it’s nice to know I’m who’s on your mind when you’re intoxicated,” Bucky says, softly pulling Steve’s hands away from his face.

      Steve blinks up at him, those damn blue eyes pulling Bucky in.

      “You’re what’s on my mind _all_ the time,” Steve whispers reaching up to swipe his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone. It takes all of Bucky’s strength to not kiss him right then and there. But it would feel like taking advantage of Steve. So he grabs the water bottle again, tilts Steve’s head up, and commands him to drink more.  

      “Listen if it makes you feel any better, we’re in the same boat. Nat’s as sick of me talking about you as Sam is with you talking about me. ‘Sides, I don’t think there’s been a day since we met that I haven’t thought about you.”

      “We’re really gross and cheesy,” Steve observes.

      Bucky gives another full-body laugh and says, “Yeah, but I like it.”

      Eventually Steve closes his eyes and begins to doze a little, Bucky’s very content to just lie there with him. Bucky must eventually doze off too because when he checks his phone it’s half past midnight, meaning Bucky’s been at Stark’s for a little over an hour.

      He nudges Steve awake and asks if he’d like to go home. They stumble sleepily through the party – getting looks from people who think they must be going home for very different reasons – that is nowhere near over and into Bucky’s car. Bucky texts both Sam and Natasha to let them know that he and Steve are going home.

      Steve’s finished off his water bottle by the time they’re parked, which Bucky is glad of. The nap seemed to sober him up a little bit, but he’s still not fully back to base.

      Bucky checks his phone as they’re walking into their complex’s lobby and curses under his breath at Sam’s text back to him.

      “Sam has your keys, doesn’t he?” Bucky asks Steve.

      Steve has to think for a second before nodding in answer, “Shit, yeah. I didn’t even think about that.”

      “It’s fine, no worries. You’re more than welcome to hang out at mine until everyone gets back.”

      Steve says his thanks gratefully and them getting into the elevator together brings Bucky déjà vu from just the day before, only Steve seems a lot less nervous this time.

      “Let me know if you want more water,” Bucky says as he’s unlocking the door. “I’ve also got plenty of food if you want – ”

      There’s a pair of strong hands on his hips, and that stops Bucky mid-sentence. Then Steve’s whispering “Buck” into his neck as he crowds up behind Bucky.

      Somehow they’re through the door and Steve’s got Bucky’s back against it and he’s kissing Bucky like a starving man. Bucky’s so caught off guard he can’t help but answer Steve’s kisses with equal fervor, sliding his hand into Steve’s hair and yanking on it just a bit.

      Steve moans into his mouth and Bucky takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, which makes Steve press even more tightly against Bucky. Steve’s hands are back at Bucky’s hips and he’s grinding them together. Bucky gasps, pulling away from Steve’s mouth, who takes the opportunity to start trailing kisses up and down Bucky’s neck.

      Somewhere, through the lust-induced haze, Bucky realizes that they probably shouldn’t be doing this for the first time when Steve’s still a little drunk.

      “Steve, wait,” Bucky says breathily.

      “I’ve never done this with anyone before, but I really wanna do it with you. God I’ve thought about this so much,” Steve groans into Bucky’s neck.

      Heat flashes through Bucky at the thought of Steve thinking about them doing this, before the first part of what Steve says registers and Bucky is completely broken from his daze.

      Bucky shifts them around then puts space in between them immediately.

      “You’ve never done this with anyone…Steve, are you a virgin?” Bucky is very surprised – he was not expecting that.

      “Yeah, why is that such a shock to you?” Steve’s defensive but there’s hurt in his eyes. “Does it bother you?”

      “Of _course_ it doesn’t bother me. The number of sexual partners you’ve had before me – whether that’s one hundred or none – is not my business. Unless there’s STDs involved of course, cause your partner has the right to know. I’m clean, by the way.”

      “ _Bucky._ ”

     “Sorry! I’m just…I’m very surprised no one’s tapped that yet. Like honestly, genuinely surprised.”

      “Yeah well. I’ve never been with anyone sexually…ever. So there,” Steve says, almost a little petulantly.

      “And that’s fine with me,” Buck says earnestly, coming closer to Steve so he can grip at his arm reassuringly. “Besides, it’s kind of exciting to know I’ll be the first person to make you come apart,” he says mostly just to see color rise to Steve’s face.

      Steve moves in to kiss Bucky again, but Bucky stops him.

      “But, not tonight. Not if you’re still kind of drunk – which you are – and not if you’ve never had sex with anyone before.”

      Steve’s face is still beet red but he says resolutely, “Virginity is a heteronormative social construct and you know that!”

      “Yes, I know that, I do – do you think I could be Nat’s best friend if I thought otherwise? Doesn’t change the fact that we’re so not doing anything more than kiss tonight. I want your first time – and _our_ first time together – doing anything sexual to be when we’re both completely sober, okay?”

      “Okay,” Steve agrees, and Bucky pecks him sweetly on the lips.

      “You’re still more than welcome to sleep over tonight if you want?” Bucky offers. “In fact I’d really like you too. Or we can just watch shitty late night TV till Sam come home to let you in your place.”

      “I’d like to stay here, yeah,” Steve says shyly. “D’ya mind if I shower first though? It helps me sober up, plus I always feel gross after I drink.”

      “Sure just let me brush my teeth real quick and then I’ll try to see if I have anything that’ll fit you while you shower.”

      Bucky rummages through his drawers trying to find his too-big pair of sweatpants he knows he owns as well as a t-shirt that won’t be _too_ tight on Steve. They’re almost the same height but Steve’s definitely got a lot more bulk to him.

      He finds the sweatpants and the biggest shirt he can before knocking on the door to his bathroom – he and Natasha each have their own, so it’s conveniently connected to his room – and placing them through the cracked door onto the sink counter.

      Bucky gets ready for bed himself – just a white t-shirt and boxers and when he hears the shower cut off he knocks on the door.

      “There’s a pack of spare toothbrushes under the sink,” he tells Steve who thanks him through the door.

      Bucky gets into bed, a little nervous about how this could go. When Steve opens the bathroom door he looks so sleepy and _soft_ , Bucky melts. He throws the comforter back and gestures to the empty side of the bed with a quiet “c’mere.”

      Steve crawls into bed, hair still a little damp and Bucky maneuvers him until Steve’s back is to his front and Bucky’s spooned up comfortably behind him. He presses a soft kiss to Steve’s hairline and the last thing he remembers before going to sleep is Steve’s happy sigh.

 

* * *

 

      Bucky wakes the next morning to the sensation of fingertips idly drawing on his back. His t-shirt mutes the sensation, but it’s still a pretty nice thing to wake up to. He shifts and turns his head so he can look at Steve, who looks so soft in the pale light.

      “Morning,” Bucky mumbles sleepily, stretching and moving to get up and pee. “I’ll be right back, nature calls.”

      He can hear Steve huff as he hurries to bathroom, Bucky pees quickly – eager to get back out to a warm, sleepy Steve – and brushes his teeth in record time.

      When he opens the door back to his room, Steve’s still lounging on his back in Bucky’s bed. Bucky tries not to race to join him, attempting to keep his cool. He settles down on his side next to Steve so they’re in the same position they were when they talked at Stark’s the night before. This time Steve moves up to mirror Bucky.

      “Hi.”

      “Hi,” Bucky says back.

      “So, I’m sorry about last night. It’s really kind of embarrassing how drunk I got,” Steve says, face reddening. “And I said some things I meant to talk to you about when we were sober. And I’m _really_ sorry for trying to get into your pants even after you told me –”

      “Hey, hey, _Steve_ ,” Bucky interrupts. “It’s okay. It really is, I promise. You didn’t cross any lines last night okay?”

      “Okay,” Steve says quietly, refusing to meet Bucky’s eyes. “It’s just I’ve never been this way about anyone but you. God, I like you so much. When you couldn’t come to Stark’s I started overthinking, telling myself that maybe you didn’t like me as much as I’d originally thought. Or that all you wanted to do was sleep me or something like so many other people.”

      “You know that’s not true,” Bucky _needs_ Steve to know that.

      “I do for sure now,” Steve says, smiling. “But this is all so new to me, I wasn’t sure at the time so I did the dumbest thing possible and drank my feelings. I know you’re baffled that I’ve never been with anyone before but in high school I was a short, skinny asthmatic kid who didn’t know when to back down from a fight. It wasn’t until about my senior year when puberty finally hit. I didn’t really look like…this until the end of freshman year.

      “I dated one girl for three months in high school. Her name was Peggy and she was amazing but she was a foreign exchange student so when she moved back to England we broke up. We only ever kissed. Then college comes around and everyone wants to get in my pants and it seems like no one cared about getting to know _me._

      “And then you come along in all your half naked glory, looking at the red paint on my shirt asking me if I was gonna _kill you_ and I was a goner.”

      Bucky can’t help but laugh at that last part.

      “I’m never, ever gonna live that down huh?”

      “Nope,” Steve says, and by now he’s finally meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I dunno, I wanted to see you again before we left and went home and you realized how you could be with someone a lot cooler. Sorry I got weird yesterday I just really like you and I’m afraid I’ll mess it all up.”

“Y’know I had this same convo with Nat recently. You’re not the only one who’s afraid okay? I’m serious about you Steve. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

      Steve leans forward and kisses him then. It starts off tender and slow, but eventually picks up in pace and passion. Steve pushes Bucky onto his back so he can swing his leg over and straddle him, pinning Bucky with his weight. He goes back to kissing Bucky, getting bolder with each kiss – hands skimming Bucky’s upper body, lips exploring his neck.

      When Steve grinds down against him Bucky can feel that they’re both equally turned on. While that may be the case, when Steve reaches for the waistband of Bucky’s boxers, Bucky wants verbal confirmation. Bucky’s definitely down for this, he just wants to make sure Steve is too.

      “Steve, are you sure? We don’t have to do this now or ever if you want, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

      Steve’s reply is breathy, but completely exasperated.

      “Yes, Bucky, I definitely want to do this. Just because I haven’t had sex doesn’t mean I don’t think about sex a lot, especially sex with you.”

      “Oh my fucking god, _Steve_ ,” Bucky moans, rolling them so he’s the one on top, settled into the vee of Steve’s legs. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

      “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Steve counters breathily.

      And man, was Bucky about to show him.

      He sits up to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, then reaches to help Steve do the same. He has to hold back a literal prayer as he sees Steve shirtless for the first time because _goddamn_. Except when his gaze moves up to Steve’s face, Steve’s staring at Bucky’s body like he’s thinking the exact same thing.

      Even more flushed than he was already at the thought, Bucky goes for his boxers next. It’s always super awkward to take your boxers off when you’re kneeling above someone, but Bucky’s pretty good at it by this point. He goes for the waistband of Steve’s borrowed sweats but pauses.

      “Oh my god, Bucky,” Steve says, sounding rather frustrated. He begins to shimmy out of the sweats himself, so Bucky helps, though he’s definitely distracted by a fully naked Steve.

      He sits back on his heels – Steve’s legs are splayed over his thighs – and just _looks_ , running his hands from Steve’s calves, over his knees and down towards his hips.

      Steve hides his face in his elbow, a lovely flush spreading all the way down his chest.

      “C’mon, Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky assumes it’s supposed to be a demand but it comes out as more of a whine.

      They’re both really, really hard so Bucky knows this won’t last long. He pulls Steve’s arm from his face so he can get back in between his legs and kiss him, rocking his hips down onto Steve’s.

      By the time he’s got Steve moaning into their kisses, he takes them both in hand and it’s _amazing_. They’re each pretty overwhelmed, not able to do much more than pant and moan into each other’s mouths at this point. Bucky thinks about how they’re finally doing this and he’s so happy this is happening cause not only is Steve the hottest person on the planet, he’s also the most amazing guy Bucky’s ever met.

      It takes Steve tensing and then coming under him for Bucky to realize that he definitely just said all of that out loud. Oh well.

      He lets Steve go, sure he’s very sensitive at the moment, and begins to finish himself off. With Steve looking up at him in a blissed out daze, chest glistening with sweat it doesn’t take long for Bucky to follow him over the edge – it’s honestly the hottest thing he’s ever jerked off to.

      He tries not to collapse completely onto Steve when he’s done but he still ends up in a boneless heap splayed over Steve’s chest.

      “That was the hottest thing, ever,” Bucky groans into Steve’s pec. Steve laughs and it gives Bucky butterflies.

      “Not that I have much basis for comparison but, agreed.”

      They lie there for a while in the afterglow, Steve running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, Bucky dozing against Steve’s chest. Eventually, Steve breaks the silence.

      “I know this is probably going to totally kill the mood but are we…uh…”

      “Dating? Like exclusive,” Bucky fills in, and Steve nods. “Yes. Hell yes, you are so my boyfriend now Rogers. No take backs.”

      Steve’s smile is blinding and Bucky could totally bask in it all day, but the mess between them is starting to cool.

      “I’m gonna get up and clean us up, okay?” Bucky says. “And then we’re gonna cuddle some more and then I’m taking you out to that diner for breakfast and we’re gonna make everyone sick with our cutsey PDA.”

 

* * *

 

 

    Steve stops by Bucky’s before Bucky’s late morning classes on Monday to say goodbye. Goodbye consisting of Bucky giving Steve his first-ever blowjob against Bucky’s bedroom door. Steve lasts all of two minutes, and just blinks down at Bucky for a few seconds afterwards like Bucky himself put the sun in the sky. Ever the gentleman, he offers to reciprocate but Bucky really doesn’t have the time. Also, he likes sucking dick – especially Steve’s dick – so it really isn’t too much of a chore.

      Natasha smirks at them over her laptop as Bucky walks Steve to the door. Bucky kisses Steve long and sweet and lingering before he lets him go, watching him walk all the way down the hall and into the elevator. Nat calls him a sap afterwards and Bucky doesn’t even argue on it.

      But now it’s Wednesday and Bucky’s on edge, ready to go home. Partially because he needs a break from school, but also because Steve planned dinner and a movie for them on that coming Friday night. All Bucky has to do is survive a Barnes Thanksgiving. He _is_ excited to see Becca though. They keep up through texts and skype like always, but he wants to hear how his little sister’s senior year of high school is going in person.

      The drive home goes by quickly and Thanksgiving is hectic but in the best way possible. Before he knows it, it’s Black Friday in the city and he’s getting ready to go meet up with Steve. They meet up in a quiet part of Brooklyn – away from all the shopper’s madness – and eat at a cute, retro-themed diner. Bucky gets a big, fat greasy burger and fries and they get a milkshake with two straws to share. They talk about their respective Thanksgivings and play footsie under the table. They walk hand in hand to the closest movie theater and see the newest winter action blockbuster. They don’t even sit in the back of the theater so they can make-out like teenagers and it’s strangely nice to just sit there with Steve’s hand in his.

      Before they know it, Thanksgiving break is over and everyone is headed back for two more weeks of end-of-the-semester-hell before they get to go back home for winter break.

      Even with finals taking up everyone’s lives, the rest of the semester is the best two weeks of Bucky’s life. The first week back is the calm before the storm that is finals week. Bucky makes sure to get started studying early like he always does,

      He and Steve hole up in Steve’s studio or Bucky’s apartment to study – or work on portfolios and final projects in Steve’s case. They spend nearly every night together until the Monday that finals actually start. Some nights they have sex, others they’re too tired to anything but pass out in one or the other’s beds.

      They still haven’t moved past third base, but Bucky doesn’t want to rush into that last step yet. He’s totally find with handjobs and blowjobs as long as they’re coming from Steve.

      Steve finishes and turns in his final projects before anyone else is even close to being done with their tests, but Stark is throwing a huge end of the semester party so he sticks around for that. And also because Bucky’s still in town.

      All of their friends are at Starks, and Bucky even gets to introduce all his boys to Steve for the first time. It goes surprisingly well, but Bucky really shouldn’t be too shocked – it’s pretty hard to not like Steve.

      They both decide to blow off some steam so they get drunk, dance on eachother and fall into the same spare room as last time, making out and laughing, passing out in the bed together.

      As they pack the next day to go home for nearly a month, they make plans for winter break. Steve wants Bucky to meet his mom. Bucky wants Steve to come over for dinner one night and meet his family.

      And it’s good. It’s really good. 

 

* * *

 

            Stark shoots out a text the day after Christmas, inviting everyone to his parents’ mountain house in upstate New York for New Years Eve and the days following until they have to go back to school.

            “Cabin” is a bit of an understatement. “Miniature ski lodge” is a little more accurate. There are enough rooms for everyone if people double up – and with their group of friends having so many couples, it’s not that much of an issue.

            New Years Eve is raucous – everyone is good night, talking and laughing together and drunk on Stark’s expensive champagne. Bucky gets to kiss Steve after they all count down to midnight. It’s just started to snow and Stark and Banner are shooting off fireworks and Bucky thinks to himself that this is the best start to any year he’s ever had.

            By the time everyone eventually rolls out of bed to eat a late breakfast at nearly noon the next day, there’s a good few inches of snow blanketing the ground. They all gear up and then race outside like kids, making snow angels, sledding down any sizable hill they can find, and attempt to make snowpeople – even though they turn out horrendous.

            Tony thinks it’s a bright idea to start an all-out war by throwing a snowball right at the back of Natasha’s head. The look Natasha gives him as she slowly turns to identify the culprit is colder than the current wind chill in the mountains – which is really saying something. Steve and Bucky exchange a look that says “let’s get the hell out of here” and hightail it before the inevitable snow wars begin.

            They sneak inside, largely unnoticed by everyone – their friends are a little too excited about pelting each other with snow – and go upstairs to the room they’d claimed the day before.   

            It’s at the end of the hall and it’s got a beautiful view of the snowy grounds of the Stark’s property. It also has a legitimate fireplace, and though it’s electric and not wood burning, it’s still a bit ridiculous. Bucky turns it on anyways after he and Steve pile into the room and stripped out of their wet clothes. Leaving them in just their boxers, and an undershirt in Steve’s case.

            Bucky’s on his stomach, splayed across the bed, belly down and just on the edge of napping, when he hears Steve rustling around in his bag for something and then his quiet, hesitant voice.

            “Hey, Bucky?”

            “Yeah Stevie?” Bucky answers softly, knowing Steve loves when he uses that pet name.

            “I was wondering if I could draw you like this?” He still sounds hesitant but his voice becomes harder as he says, “and don’t you dare make that titanic reference, Buck.”

            Bucky laughs into the pillow his cheek is currently occupying. Steve had asked to use Bucky as a reference once or twice during finals and Bucky wasn’t able to hold back from using the cliché titanic line.

            “Course, you can always draw me, so long as I get to take a little nap this time.”

            “That’s fine,” Steve says, closing the blinds so the only light in the room comes from the fireplace. “I wanted to see how I could work the firelight playing off your skin into the sketch anyways. Plus you being absolutely still is always nice.”

            “So romantic, Steve,” Bucky mumbles as he hears Steve settle into the armchair by the fire.

            “You know,” Steve says and Buck can hear the telltale sound of graphite against Steve’s sketchpad. “I drew you for the longest time before we were ever anything more than friends. That first time you brought me dinner to my studio I had to hide all the sketches I’d made of you. It’s better now, having the real thing in front of me.”

            “God you are such a fuckin’ sap Rogers,” Bucky says, but he’s smiling sleepily in Steve’s direction, who’s smiling down at his sketch, refusing to look back at Bucky. Eventually the soft roar of the fire and the sound of Steve’s pencil scratching against paper lulls Bucky into a peaceful sleep.

            When he wakes, he can tell Steve’s finishing up – he knows what it sounds like now when Steve’s shading, which he almost always saves for last. He takes a peek at Steve who’s so concentrated and _so beautiful_ in the soft warm glow of the firelight – he’s turned the fire down a little bit – and it hits Bucky in the chest that he’s totally falling in love with Steve. It should be a scary thought, a very scary thought, and maybe it actually would be – if he were having that thought about anyone other than Steve.

            “You awake Buck?” Steve asks and at Bucky’s grunt of confirmation Steve gets up to sit on the bed by Bucky’s waist. “Wanna see?”

            Bucky sits up and hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder. Like everything else Steve’s ever drawn, it’s amazing. But it’s also immensely personal, and Bucky can _see_ Steve’s feelings for him in every line he’s drawn, in the way he’s portrayed Bucky so soft in the firelight.

            “God Stevie, this is amazing. You’re amazing.”

            Steve’s grinning and then twisting so he can pull Bucky in for a kiss. It’s not long before they’re horizontal on the bed and Steve is also sans shirt. They’ve done this enough that when he can feel Steve start to get desperate, growing hard in his boxers against Bucky’s leg, Bucky automatically reaches down to do something about it.

            This time though, Steve grabs his hand.   

            “Bucky?”

            “Everything okay, Steve?” Bucky asks carefully. He’s not sure if he’s crossed a line, or if maybe Steve’s just not in the mood.

            “I was thinking, been thinking for a while actually, that I’d really like for you to fuck me,” Steve says tentatively.

            Bucky nearly sputters, they’ve been working their way up to this, but he’d never thought Steve would ask so bluntly.

            “I, uh,” Bucky clears his throat. “Yeah. We can…yeah we can definitely do that. Now? You mean right now.”

            “Yes, I mean right now,” Steve chuckles. “I brought stuff just in case,” and oh now Steve’s blushing _deliciously_ and they are _so_ gonna do this.

            “A man with a plan,” Bucky says humorously, trying to downplay his nerves. “I like it.”

            Steve laughs nervously and gets up from the bed to dig through his bag, pulling a single condom from a box as well as a tube of lube.

            Steve hands them both to Bucky looking nervous.

            “I, uh, want to bottom if that’s okay?”  
            Bucky takes both the condom and lube, setting them on the bedside table and then standing to meet Steve. He kisses him gently, cupping Steve’s face as he pulls away.

            “’Course Stevie, it’s your first time. Anything you want,” he says softly. He notices Steve looks a little lost, so he decides some direction will do him well.

            “How bout you lie on the bed for me, on your back?” Bucky asks, and Steve looks relieved to have Bucky take control. He does as Bucky asks, watching Bucky carefully, settling back into the pillows. Bucky sheds his boxers and climbs onto the bed to do the same with Steve – tossing both pairs of underwear over into the corner by their bags.

            Bucky grabs the lube and arranges Steve’s legs over his thighs. Steve blushes, and Bucky knows how vulnerable he must feel right now so he runs his hands up Steve’s thighs in a soothing manner.

            “You don’t like anything I do, let me know. We’re gonna take this slow but if at any point you’re more uncomfortable than you can handle we stop this immediately, no questions asked,” Bucky says seriously. “Okay?”

            “Okay,” Steve nods, agreeing easily.

            He takes his time opening Steve up – so long that Steve is beyond desperate by the time he’s done. He starts off as gently as he can, easing Steve into it, but getting bolder as Steve opens around his fingers and asks for more. He wants this to be good for Steve, plus it helps that Steve’s reactions are really turning him on, so he doesn’t mind the preparation taking a bit long.

            By the time he deems himself finished and Steve prepped enough, Steve is practically _begging_ for it, sweaty and writhing on the bed, pleading out Bucky’s name. It’s honestly the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Bucky hushes Steve with a kiss, grabbing the condom off the night stand, carefully tearing the packet and rolling the condom on.

            Bucky pushes in slowly, watching Steve’s face the entire time, only partially to gauge for signs of serious discomfort, but also because he loves watching Steve’s face when they have sex. He can tell Steve isn’t sure how he feels about it at first, but once Bucky’s fully seated he pulls out then slowly pushes back in and he sees the change in Steve’s features. His lush pink lips fall open around a gasp and as Bucky gives him a few more slow thrusts he can see Steve’s definitely going to enjoy this.

            “Oh my god, _Bucky_ ,” Steve groans, threading his hand through Bucky’s hair and bringing Bucky in for a kiss.

            “Shhh, I got you baby.”

            It’s such a romantic movie cliché; there’s a fire crackling behind them and snow on the ground outside and he is going to _make love_ to Steve goddammit because Steve deserves that. So he does. He thrusts slowly, but powerful and deep making sure Steve _feels_ it each time.

            He’s so lost in Steve, everything’s centered around where they’re connected that he knows when Steve needs more than he’s giving him. He speeds his movements up eventually, working a hand in between them to help bring Steve off.

Steve, who’s sheened with sweat, head thrown back and moaning in time with Bucky’s thrusts and strokes. He’s making the short, desperate noises he tends to make before he comes so Bucky gives him his all.

            Steve reaches for Bucky as he chokes out, “I’m gonna…” and Bucky obliges him, kissing Steve and swallowing his cries as he works Steve through his orgasm. It’s barely more than a half-dozen strokes later that Bucky’s following him over, burying his face in Steve’s neck as he comes.

            Bucky gives into to his tired arms, gently lowering himself onto Steve’s chest. He stays there on top of Steve for a few moments, catching his breath, before talking himself into getting up and pulling out. He carefully disposes of the condom in the wastebasket in the corner, and tells Steve he’ll be right back before quickly running across the hall into the bathroom, still completely naked. He makes it back into the room without incident – aka being seen – with a wet washcloth in hand. He cleans the come off Steve’s stomach then the slick from between his cheeks and thighs.

            Bucky drops the washcloth onto the floor – they’ll deal with it later – in order to crawl up next to Steve and curl up half on top of him, slotting one of his leg in between Steve’s. Steve looks as blissed out as Bucky feels and he idly runs his hands up and down Bucky’s spine and kisses Bucky’s forehead before manhandling both of them under the covers for a nap.

            Wrapped in Steve’s arms after the most tender, emotional sex he’s ever had, Bucky has to hold back an “I love you” from slipping past his tongue. He knows it’s true, knew it was on its way for a while, but saying it now, right after sex, feels almost cheap. He’s not worried though, when the timing’s right, he’ll tell Steve. Bucky knows they’ve got all the time in the world.        

     

* * *

 

            From then on, Bucky can mark their relationship through a series of sketches; Bucky in the snow – looking grumpy with a beanie pulled down almost to his eyes – Bucky curled up on Steve’s couch with hot chocolate in his hands, Bucky naked and asleep in his bed, the pale winter sun barely shining through his blinds.

            On Valentines Day Steve gives Bucky one of the first sketches he made of him, and Bucky hangs it in his room along with all the others Steve has gifted him with.

           There’s sketches in Steve’s studio of the two of them walking hand in hand while the trees bloom around them, of Bucky on a blanket laughing on the quad. Pictures of Brooklyn in the summer, of memories of places Bucky and Steve both knew of and loved but had never shared before then. Sometimes Bucky looks at them and marvels how this is even his life. It’s an interesting thing being loved by an artist – and they’ve said those words, whispered into each other’s skin for the first time one sleepy morning – but it’s also the most beautiful and breathtaking thing Bucky has ever experienced it. Because deep down, Bucky knows Steve is it for him.

            Before Bucky knows it, it’s the start of everyone’s senior year and the leaves are changing and they’re all kind of terrified because in a few short months this part of their lives is going to be over. They’re going to graduate and get real jobs – or another PhD in Tony’s case – and move on with their lives.

            It’s scary, in the most exciting way possible. Because Bucky knows wherever he ends up, it’ll be with Steve by his side. ‘Til the end of the line. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's painting is inspired by this! http://modernmagazin.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/famous-abstract-art.jpg  
> I know literally nothing about art/graphic design/criminology as I'm a science major :) so please skip over any small, insignificant hiccups, however let me know if I get anything completely wrong!
> 
> come cry about these two idiots with me on [tumblr!](http://ohbarnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [e] next in the works for this pairing from me is more than likely a high school AU (can you tell I like AUs??) drop me a message or comment for anything you'd like to see in that AU ;)


End file.
